


We were a family once

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Coffee Shops, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Castiel zerwali miesiące temu. Dean był zgorzkniały przez ten czas, dopóki nie otrzymał od Casa wiadomości, czy nie chciałby się spotkać przy kawie. Czy jego zgoda jest świadczeniem o tym, że oszalał? Czy oszalał przez wiarę, gdzieś głęboko w środku, że między nimi może coś jeszcze być?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were a family once

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Were Family Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057884) by [killmetatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron). 



Dean nerwowo stukał stopą i starał się nie spoglądać na drzwi zbyt często, gdy usiadł w Starbucks, gdzie umówił się z Casem. Wiedział, że powinien wstać i wyjść. Cas traktował go bardzo źle na końcu ich związku i Dean miałby rację, odchodząc od Casa i zostawiając go samego. Więc dlaczego nie mógł? Dlaczego tak ciężko było mu zostawiać Casa?

Castiel i Dean randkowali ze sobą przez rok i cztery miesiące, i sprawy miały się poważnie. To było przed tym, jak Cas wykopał Deana, rzucając go i zostawiając bez żadnych opcji mieszkaniowych, poza walaniem się na kanapie Sama przez trzy miesiące, zanim znalazł sobie mieszkanie i posklejał życie z powrotem. Dean był wrakiem człowieka podczas ostatnich miesięcy i nawet kilka tygodni potem, gdy w końcu dał sobie spokój z Casem, on musiał do niego napisać, czy nie chciałby wyskoczyć z nim na kawę. To było zbyt wiele.

Dean wstając, zdjął skórzaną kurtkę z oparcia krzesła i zaczął ją powoli wkładać. Musiał opuścić kawiarnię. Musiał to zrobić, zanim --

Gdy tylko się odwrócił, zauważył dobrze znaną mu sylwetkę, stojącą przy drzwiach. Wysoki i umięśniony Cas był absolutnie aniołem wśród ludzi. Miał cień zarostu na swojej jakby wykłutej dłutem twarzy, a jego niebieskie oczy lśniły, odzwierciedlając oślepiający uśmiech, który miał na twarzy.

\- Dean… - odetchnął Cas. – Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz. To znaczy, miałem taką nadzieję. Bałem się, że mnie wystawisz.

Dean nagle wspomniał sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które kochał w Casie. Wszystkie dobre wspomnienia uderzyły go w tył głowy. Ich wycieczka na plażę, wściekły, dobry seks na tyle Impali; ich śmiech; upijanie się i zanim wstanie słońce; trzymanie się za rękę w kinie i wspólne wypady po kawę no… no właśnie. Starbucks’a. Wszystkie te wspomnienia wróciły, a oczy Castiela sprawiały, że Dean czuł, jakby unosił się na wodzie, tak niebieskiej, jak tęczówki Casa. Dean otworzył usta, aby błagać o wybaczenie, przeprosić za myśli, o których po ich zerwaniu Cas nie miał nawet pojęcia, a jego niewypowiedziane słowa zostały przerwane przez słyszalne, przechodząca przez usta Casa, mówiącego jednym tchem.

\- Dean, wiem, że nie musisz się na to zgadać i prawdopodobnie jestem ćwokiem za samo pytanie, ale chciałbym…

\- Tak – powiedział Dean.

\- Co?

\- Tak, sukinsynu. Tęskniłem za tobą. Teraz wyjdźmy, zanim zmienię zdanie.

Dean chwycił dłoń Casa i wyprowadził ich  kawiarni, kierując się prosto w stronę parku. Mieli teraz o czym rozmawiać, a Dean chciał to zrobić w miejscu, w którym mógłby oglądać złote światło, połyskujące na włosach Casa, tak tylko dla przypomnienia, dlaczego był w nim tak zakochany.


End file.
